guerra de la adorablhablahblah xD
by phamtomgirl
Summary: muerte perpetua
1. o iniciando

Personajes:

(13)Io ( ME LO JURAS!)

Descripcion: em... soy alguien compicada...asi ke dire lo fisico: alta, pelo marron ondulado , morena y ojos cafes

(13)Mey

XD OTAKU 100! OMG! Bien fria pero buena nn adora FMA...es media oxidental cpero morena con pelo marron lacio ( algo asi como peruano-chino)

(13)Deni

XD ella es un anagel en persona, callada y buena nn pelo negro laciio hasta el hombro

(13)RevillapP

Pucha 0.0 ete weon es bien complicado xD digamos ke el adora las peliculas estadounidence, las guerras de alas galaxias, el señor de los aniñllos, narnia, batman y eso...xD tiene una chica que lo acosa –0- y a mi me da miedo esa tipa 0.o ..ok ok ...es diferente a los demas chicos por ke odia todo lo ke tiene ke ver con el futbol y el sexo ( -0- los demas lo molestan por eso) pero es mi mejor amigo del colegio...xD parece tranki pero por dentro es bieeen burlon

( ciber)

(15)alex

xD pelo lacio marron P ella es gneial y algo gotika

(18)gio

una vaka no adorable¬0¬

(13)shadow

un jamon ke va a dominar canada xD ( estatura normal, pelo café y ojos negros)

(14)anaB

un muffin planeando la dominacion mundial –0-

-w- temaaaaaaa!

-0- wenu, este fic salio de una de las batallas de adorabilidad entre yo y gio xD ( YO SOY MAS ADORABLE!)el hiso un comic pero me da weba bajar paint shop pro..asi ke lo hise en word...

advertencia: fic estupido y con karitas y onomatopellas –0-

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

alguna ves debes haber escuchado una historia como la que te voy a contar, pero nunca creiste que era verdad...

Datan los sabios que hace mucho tiempo , cuando los dias no tenian nombres ni los años estaban fechados , un grupo de jovenes decidieron haceru una guerra como niguna otra...

GUERRA DE LA ADORABLABLABLA!

( oo no pregunten...xD pero si perguntan por un review no me enojo)

todo susedio un dia normal...

gio: YO SOY MAS ADORABLE!

Phan: NO!! YO SOY MAS ADORABLE!

Gio: NO YO!

Phan: NO YO!

Gio: NO YO!

Phan: NO YO!

Gio: NO YO!

Phan: NO YO!

Gio: NO YO!

Phan: NO YO!

Gio: NO YO!

Phan: NO YO!

Gio: NO YO!

Phan: NO YO!

Gio: NO YO!

Phan: NO YO!

Gio: NO YO!

Phan: NO YO!

Gio: NO YO!

Phan: NO YO!

Gio: NO YO!

Phan: NO YO!

Gio: NO YO!

Phan: NO YO!

Gio: NO YO!

Phan: NO YO!

Gio: NO YO!

Phan: NO YO!

Phantomgirl ( la escritora): BASTA KARA/&()"#/("#

Todos:O.O!

Phantomgirl: POR DIOS ABURREN A LOS LECTORES!!!

Ellos: ToT!

Phantomgirl:¬0¬ ok, continuamos...

Gio: nn soy tan adorable que meresco un templo en mi honor

Alex: o.oU em...podemos hablar de otra..

Phan: NO!!!

Alex:¬0¬ pues yo y shadow ya nos aburimos...

Shadow: BROMEAS!! Phan , dale un izquierdazo! Y un derechaso, y SUPER PATADA KARATEKA!xD genial! Estan golpeando a gio gratis!

Gio:¬0¬ con estos amigos no necesito enemigos

en otra parte

vania: nn A JUGAR CARTAS!

Pooh: nn seh

Alejanda: o.o hey vania , no he visto a phan hace mucho

Vania: a si la mate la semana pasada nn

Pooh: ... mataste a tu hermana...

Vania: nn sip

Pooh: nosabes cuanto te admiro...

Vania: ahora que lo recuerdo...solo malogre su mp3 ...en realidad fue ella la que me queria muerta

Ellas: 0.0

Vania: nn bueno debe estar peleando con gio para ver quien es mas adorablablabla

de vuelta

gio: YO SOY MAS ADORABLE!

Phan: NO!! YO SOY MAS ADORABLE!

Gio: NO YO!

Phan: NO YO!

Gio: NO YO!

Phan: NO YO!

Gio: NO YO!

Phan: NO YO!

Gio: NO YO!

Phan: NO YO!

Gio: NO YO!

Phan: NO YO!

Gio: NO YO!

Phan: NO YO!

Gio: NO YO!

Phan: NO YO!

Gio: NO YO!

Phan: NO YO!

Gio: NO YO!

Alex:¬0¬

Shadow: siii!! Patada karateka!

Phan: hey, me aburi en esto ya que se nota que soy la ganadora

Gio:¬¬X

Phan: nn hey, por ke no hacemo sun campamento con mis otros amigos?

Gio: ;O; como nos remplaza

Shadow: o.o tienes otros amigos?

Phan: ouu!! Si claro!!! ( disculpa a los ke no meti TT , aka esta la lista) a los de vips, a los de dl, a los de MDC , a la cuña por que ella tiene una aparicion en otro fic ( o.o uno mejor xD) a gothick girl, a las pervers fan s de zelda, a saileth, a el grupod e teatro ( xD BI!!) o.o y weno mas ke no me acuerdo –0-

en el otro lugar

pooh : o.o no se por que pero me siento menospreciada

alejandra: TT yo tambien

vania: nn amarillo patito!

Ellas:

de vuelta

alex: genial!!

Gio: o.o quienes serian?

Phan: -o- ustedes, anaB ( xD no hay fiesta sin la dominacion mundial de muffins) y mis tres mejores amigos del cole

Gio: n-n mostrare que soy mas adorable!

Phan: n-n ok, nos vemos ese dia, ya es tarde . me voy a acostar bostesando

Gio: n-n ok

Alex: hasta mañana!

Shadow: sueña con la dominacion mundial!

Phan: nn no pueod esperar a que conoscas a anaB

Shadow:0.o por que?

Phan: n-n por nada...

el dia siguiente

Phan: por telefono chicos!! Tienen que venir nn

Deni: o.o ok, nn voy a llevar mi camara...me muero por conocer a los amigos con los que tanto hablas!

Revilla: o.o a mi no se...pero voy ToT ,luz maria ha estado rondando por mi casa..me siento acosado!!

Todas : xD ajaja ese revilla tiene jale!

Revilla:¬¬

Meylin: n-n ok, yo voy

Phan: n.n ok, cuelgo,...bye!

ya no esta phantom

denis: nn ok, que bromas les vamos a hacer a sus amigos?

Meylin: n.n el clasico, la bolsa de escrementos incendiada

Revilla:la historia de terror que cobra vida

Denisse: -0- y pequeñas bromas par ala media noche

Revilla: y recuerden ...

Ellos: xD no hisimos nada!! Wajajajaja!

Anab: ( d la nada ) 0.o MONSES!! Asi no se hace!! Es asi: MUAJAJAJAJAJA!

Ellas: nn gracias!

AnaB: no hay de ke honeys ;D

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Llamando a otro muffin

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Phan: n-n como va la dominacion mundial?

AnaB: ¬0¬ no era que te ibas con los del jamon?

Phan: ;O; YA DIJE QUE ELLOS SOLO QUIEREN DOMINAR CANADA!

AnaB:¬0¬ o destruirlo

Phan: -0- cual es la diferencia...

AnaB: O.O como osas decir eso! ¬¬ es como decir q un panque es un muffin!

Phan: ;O; YO NO QUISE EN SERIO!

AnaB(indignada): ¡as muerto para mí! ¡MUERTO!...( anab ¿tengo que hacer funeral?- phantomgirl:¬0¬ mas te vale...kiero que me cremen y me lancen al mar – anaB: o.o no puede ser al revés?)

Phan: ;O; disculpa hoy venia a invitarte a un campamento con mis amigos pero komo no quieres venir

AnaB: ;-; ¿campamento?...asaran muffins?

Phan:¬¬ no!°!

AnaB: acaso sera porque...no los inventaron?

Phan: los muffins si están invitados

AnaB: ¬¬ mmm!...pues iré...ya que me lo explicas de tal manera n.n

Phan: ok

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Iniciando el campamento n-n

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Phan: terminando de empacar n-n al fin terminé!!! 0.0 UN MOMENTO!! Termine!! Por dios ;O; y no tuve una crisis!!! Esto no es normal!

Mey: -o- sandra , estas teniendo la crisis ahora mismo

Phan: o.o en serio? n.ñU

Mey;¬0¬ seh,,,

Revilla llegando : -w- tengo sueeeeño

Dennis: llegando casi arrastrándose -0- por que tenia que ser a las 2 de la mañana

Mey:¬0¬ ok tampoco es para tanto...0.0 phan tú no tienes sueño?

Phan: ¿sueño? Ni dormí n.n

Ellos : O.O

Alex: llegando ...hola?

Phan: wiiii! Alex! n.n

Mey: n.n hola!

Deni y Revilla: o.o hola?

Alex: n.n hey, so amiga de sandra

Revilla: n.n hola , soy Revilla (¬0¬ me lo juuuras?)

Dani: n.n yo soy denisse pero me dicen denny o cualquier cosa ;w;

Alex: xD

Phan: o.o y gio, anaB y shadow Andan retrasados!

Mey: o.o desde cuando eres puntual?

Phan:¬¬ que insinúas

Revilla: n.ñU es que siempre llegas tarde...

Phan: ;O; no es cierto, es vania...

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

En otro lugar

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Vania: AAAACHUUUUUUUUU!!!

Pooh y alejandra: O.O WTF!?!?

Vania : ;O; alguien habla mal de mi...

Pooh : o.o sigamos jugando...

Vania: n.n gin!!!

Alejandra: vania.,..

Vania: n.n si?

Alejandra: estamos jugando poker ¬0¬

Vania: ... o demet X0x

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

De vuelta en el campamento

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Phan: X0x si no partimos en 20 minutos perdemos el bus...

Alex: n.n tranquila, van a llegar

Anab de la nada: hello honeys ;D

Todos menos phan: o.o?! WTF!?

Phan: n.n hola!!!

AnaB: tamos listos? n.n

Phan: ;O; aun no faltan dos...o.o ¿dónde esta tu equipaje?

AnaB: ¿o.o hablas de esto? saca ujna pequeña mochila

Phan: O.O dime que bromeas!

AnaB: n.n todo lo que necesito esta aquí...

Phan:¬0¬ ok...

Alex: o.o hey en eso apunta a una colina

Sombra1: ¬0¬ viejo!! Apurate!

Sombra 2:¬0¬ ya dije que solo soy senil!

Sombra1:¬0¬ ok,...ahora quitate esa estupida bolsa de la cabesa

Sombra 2:¬0¬ ni lo pienses!

Sombra 1: llegamos n.n

Phan: o.o ustedes son...

Sombra 1: n.n shadow!

Phan: wii!! nOn el fin nos conocemos!! lo abrasa y tu eres gio verdad?

Sombra 2: ...

Phan: O.O verdad?

Sombra 2: ...

Phan: verdad?

Sombra 2: ...

Phan: verdad?

Sombra 2: ...

Phan: verdad?

Sombra 2: ...

Phan: verdad?

Sombra 2: ...

Phan: ver...

AnaB: YA CALLENSE!!

Los dos: O.O TOT

AnaB:¬0¬ sombra misteriosa misteriosamente misteriosa , quien eres?

Sombra misteriosa misteriosamente misteriosa 2: -0- soy...una vaka nOn

Alex, shadow y phan:¬0¬ gio..

Gio: n.ñU

Phan: o.o gio, ¿por qué tienes una bolsa en la cabeza?

Gio: para que no me veas ¬¬

Phan: o.o y por que

Gio:¬¬ que crees?

Phan: pero si no te importo darme estas foros indeditas sacando las fotos ineditamente ineditas de cuando tu eras bebe o.o y tus papas pensaban que eras niña y te vestian con ropa rosa...

Gio: O.O DAMELAAAAAAAAAAAAS!! X0X

Todos: quiero veeer! nOn

Phan: n.n no se preocupen, tengo muchas copias

Gio: ;O;

Phan: n-n ok, ahora si nos vamos

AnaB: n-n ok

deny: -0- hey phan, nunca nos dijiste a donde ibamos...

Phan: n.n vamos a ir al campo , conosco un lugar genial

Revilla: pokeando la cabesa de gio o.o por que invitaron a un viejo? Yo pense que estariamos solos ;O;

Gio:...VAS A MORIR PUBERTO!

Todos menos phantom y anaB: O.O!!

Phan:¬¬ gio...

Gio: ;O; el empeso...

AnaB: ;D ok, nos vamos?

Phan: n.n sip

Shadow: esto va a ser genial n.n

AnaB: n.n si!! Y podre dominar a todas sus frajiles mentes muggl...

Todos: O.O

AnaB: n.ñU nada ** pensando **o.o debo ser mas cuidadosa...

Phan: n.n ok...

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Termino el primer cap –0-

Exijo reviews de los que salieron en este fic¬¬

Pero si no sales n.n y deceas aparecer y eres una amigo mio y nos conocemos ( o dejas tus datos) n.n de puedo poner!


	2. nOn en el bus!

xD( se ve a phantomgirl en una esquina poqueando los dedos, en eso aparece gio ( con su bolsa)

gio: o.o que pasa?

Phantomgirl: ;O; no todos los que meti en el fic dejaron review ;O;!(¬¬ malvados! Es tan facil, al final sol pones mandar review y puede ser anonimo!)

Gio: ¬¬ hui si que trajedia

Phantomgirl: ;O; lo juro, no subire en proximo capitulo si no tiene mas reviews

Gio: o.o ok..

Phantomgirl:¬¬ hey , en este capitulo tu no cales con bolsa en la cara

Gio: n.n y si digo que si?

Phantomgirl:¬¬ quitate la bolsa

Gio: n.n no

Phantomgirl:¬¬ kitatela

Gio: n.n no

Phantomgirl:¬¬x kitatela

Gio: n.n no

Phantomgirl:¬¬ xXkitatela

Gio: n.n no

Phantomgirl:¬¬xXx kitatela

Gio: n.n no

Phantomgirl:¬¬ xXxXkitatela

Gio: n.n no

Phantomgirl:¬¬ XXXkitatela

Gio: n.n no

Phantomgirl:¬¬ XXXXkitatela

Gio: n.n no

Phantomgirl:¬¬ XXXXXkitatela

Gio: n.n no

Phantomgirl:¬¬XXXXXX kitatela

Gio: n.n no

Phantomgirl:¬¬XXXXXX kitatela

Gio: n.n no

Phantomgirl:¬¬ XXXXXXXXXXXkitatela

Gio: n.n no

Phantomgirl:¬¬ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXkitatela

Gio: n.n no

Phantomgirl:¬¬ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxkitatela

Gio: n.n no

Phantomgirl:¬¬ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXkitate...

Phan: YAAA CALLENSE!!

Ellos : O.O

Phantomgirl:¬¬ hey! Yo soy la escritora!!

(dejemos claro esto n.n yo soy phan y phantom girl...solo que phantomgirl es la escritora y el personaje es phan)

phan:¬¬ a callar!

Ellos: O.O WTF?

Phantomgirl: -0- ok, terminemos rápido esta hiustoria para seguir con los otros fics

Gio:¬¬ si nunca los sigues

Phan: ( ignorandolo ok n.n vamos a leer los reviews! Con la ayuda de anaB

AnaB: 0 Hi muggles!! Dijo o.o honeys ;D

Phan: n.ñU ok, bueno primero el de muffin lover!! Manita!!!!

AnaB: nOn otra fan de los muffins!

Phan: n.n no me acuerod de que campamento hablas o.o pero yo soy siemrpe la que se enferma en los campamentos...

Gio:¬¬ por no ser adorable

Phan:¬¬ ok paemos al siguiente review ...es de o.o la vaca no adorable? Mejor lo dejamos para el final...

Gio:¬¬ si no tienes mas reviews

Phan: ;D aja!! En eso te equivocas, no tengo mas reviewws en pero si en mdc

Ellos: O.o what?

Phan: ok n.n empesemos con koko

"**hola...**

**wetex...**

**lei el primer capitulo...**

**y me gusto la platica entre gio y phan...**

**pero no supe quien era mas adorable...**

**a lo mejor esta en el siguiente capitulo...**

**creo que lo voy a leer...**

**te mando un besillo...**

_att...golfo-kokoloko..._"

gio:¬¬ ¿acaso no es ovio? YOOOO SOY EL MAS ADORAAABLE!! LO SOY LO FUI Y LO SERE

anaB: ;D ta chido ese nick , kokoloko

phan: o.o? okey… em n.n gracias kokito por dejar tu comentario! Ahora vamos con desve P

"Hola Wetex!

Oye, yo empeze a leer pero...me cuesta todavia un poquito de trabajo entenderte algunas palabras, asi que me tengo que ir despacio...solo lei una parte del primer capitulo (es que me aburrieron Gio y Phan, pero que weno que Phantomgirl las calmo)...eso si, esta interesante y por lo pronto me simpatiza Gio (una vaca no adorable...no se porque me recuerda a una companera de trabajo)

Saludillos y se te agradece que compartas tus historietas!"

Phan: nOn de nada desveeeee (¬¬ confiersa tus pekados ;O;)

Todos: WTF? O.o

Phan: -0- kosas...ete es mi compañero desve xD juntos seremos mas famosos que la gripe aviar..o.o ¿ como lo dijo?

AnaB: ¿o.o mas famosos que los muffins?

Phan: nOn espero!

AnaB: TRAICION!! ( desaparece)

Phan: O.O?

Gio: nOn ¿lo ves? Le cai bien!

Phan: o.o pero te dijo vaca no adorable

Gio: ...DEMET XoX

Phantomgirl:¬¬ tampoco me dejen fuera de esena!

Gio: o.o quien eres?

Phantomgirl:TU CREADORA!

Gio; nOn no!! Mis creadores son mi mamita y mi papito

Phantomgirl: o.o okey...( se aleja)

Gio: ( la sigue) nOn de quien nos alejamos¡

Phantomgirl:¬¬XX phan, continua mientras me lo saco de ensima

Phan: ok nOn ( atrás se ve a gio ya phantomgirl peleando a muerte( phantomgirl: ¬¬ el burro por delante – gio: nOn no soy burro, soy vaca – phantomgirl: O.o ¿te has dado cuenta que las vacas son hembras? – gio: O.O ¿que me queires decir? – phantomgirl: ) -0- gio, el msn te odia por ser una vaca no adorable¬0¬ , xD bueno,. No te preocupes a todos nos pasa..

( o.o si me llegan mas reviews ( mas les vale¬¬) los voy a poner al final n.n )

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

En el bus

Uno piensa siempre de que el bus es la parte mas aburida del viaje, que solo sirve para dormir n.n espero en este capitulo cambiar eso ( ;O; aunque sin canciones para campamentos...) a ver que locuras hacen ellos para no aburirse n.n

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O 

Gio: zZzZ ( con la babita caida xD) sii mama kiero comer...X0x NOOOOOOO NO MAS SUELAS DE ZAPATO POR FAVOR!! QUIERO COMIDA DE VERDAD!!

Shadow: ( con mucha baba xD)seh ...ZzZZz oficial jamon...¿la dominacion mundial ya esta lista? Si? Esta bien, muevan la base central a canada...

Revilla: ( con un rio de baba) ZzZzzZ siii capitana leya ( keria poner otro nombre pero me mataria xD) siii...muy bien vamos a verncer a dark vader...

Alex: ke asco

Denise: seh que asco los hombres X0x

Alex: O.O mira!

Mey, phan y anaB ( OSEANO de baba )

Mey: ¬ EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDD

AnaB: ¬ LIZERG!!!!!!!!!

Phan: ¬ HOROOOOOOOOOOOO

Alex y deni: O.O un momento…PHAN DUERME CON UNA FRASADA DE CONEJITOS!!

Phan: ( despertando) ¿ah? O.O que? NO!!!! NO ENCONTRE OTRA! TTOTT

Ellas:¬0¬

Phan: ;O; ok...es sierto duermo con una cobija de conejitos celestes ( ;O; solo lo sabia la web de mdc TT)

Alex: n.n hagamos algo que me aburro

Phan: -o- ok...despertemos a las demas

Deni: o.o ¿y a los chicos?

Phan: -o- como se nota que no tienes hermanos hombres...no se van a despertar aunque quisieran

Hombres: zzZZzzZzzzzZZz

Phan: o.o hai que irnos antes de que nos ahoguen con la baba

Ellas : xD

Y despues de despertar a mey y a anaB ( phan: Xox me llenaron de baba – mey y anab: ¬0¬ tu babeas mas – phan;: neeeh –ellas seeh – phan: neeeeh – ellas: ¿competencia? – phan: MUERAN MORTALES! – anaB: MUERAN MUGGLES! – mey: o.o akaso soy la unica normal aquí?)

Phan: n.n ¿alguien tiene un papel y un lapiz?

Alex: o.o ¿para que traeriamos eos a un campamento?

AnaB: (sacando de la nada un enorme sketchbook gidante y una cartuchera ) nOn yo tengo!!

Todas:

Phan: O.O como entro eso en tu mochilita!

AnaB: ;D te dije que estaba lo necesario

Phan: o.O ok... ( empesando a escrivir) RES-CA-TEN-NOS – NOOOOOOS- ESTAAN- SECUES-TRAAAAAN-DO

Ellas: O.O

Phan: nOn , ahora vamos a la parte de atrás del bus, nos hacemos las desesperadas a ver si alguien se da cuenta

(n/a: lo he hecho n.n es muy divertido o.o aunke tengan cuidado con los polis...)

anaB: P genial!!podemos poner kosas de muffins!

Phan: o.o ¿cómo?

AnaB: los muffins dominaremos el mundo y ustedes serán nuestros esclavos simples mortales

Phan: nOn ok, justo después de esto

Alex: o.o hey, no hay peligro que la poli se moleste... ¿verdad?

Phan: uuuuuuuuuyyy!! Si nOn no hay problema!!

( En la comisaría)

Todas:¬¬ phan...

Phan: nOn ¿si?

Chofer: TTOTT señor! Le juro que me contrataron!

Poli:¬¬ ok...lo dejaré con libertad condicional

Phan: fiuuf

Poli: o.o pasa algo señorita?

Phan: no n.n

( De regreso al autobús)

AnaB: oooh vamos di que si di que si nOn

Phan:¬¬ no

AnaB: di que si!

Phan:¬¬ no

AnaB: di que si!

Phan:¬¬ no

AnaB: di que si!

Phan:¬¬ no

AnaB: di que si!

Phan:¬¬ no

AnaB: di que si!

Phan:¬¬ no

AnaB: di que si!

Phan:¬¬ no

AnaB: di que si

Phan:¬¬ no

AnaB: di que si!

( Bonita forma de gastar líneas...)

( xD)

( nOn)

( que le dice un pollito a james bond? Soy llito...PO-LLITO!)

( o.o sigo con el fic?)

(TTOTT NO QUIERO!!)

( ok esta bien…)

(P)

anaB: yaaa puessssss ¡! Déjame poner "!los muffins dominaremos el mundo y ustedes serán nuestros esclavos simples mortales"

phan:¬¬ no...

shadow: ( recién despertando) -.-zZz hey chicas¿ me perdí de algo?

Phan: no casi nada n.n solo hice una travesurilla y nos mandaron a la policía, y también le pusieron libertad condicional pero también Alex y denise averiguaron que duermo con una frazada de conejitos celeste yyyyyyyy también

Shadow: O.O espera..

Phan: ¿sip? n.n

Shadow: O.O ¿duermes con una frazada de conejitos!?

Phan: ...nOn CLARO QUE NO!

Shadow: o.oU esta bien... O.O hey, ¿hiciste todo eso en 20 minutos!? Que iras a hacer las dos semanas de campamento

Phan: n.n ya lo averiguaras, yaaa lo averiguaras

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O 

n-n que tal?

Repsuesta a mas reviews!!

Respondidos por yo ( phantomgirl , le voy a poner PG por ahora...) , phan, gio y anaB n.n

Alex:

n.n amigaaaaa!! Gracias por leer mi fic!

Yo no me acuerdo cuando empesamos con lo de lo mas adorable

Gio; seh¬¬ esta pelea ya esta ganada...

AnaB: por los muffins!!!

Phan y gio; QUIERES PELEAR!

AnaB: ME ESTAN RETANDOO!!!!!!!

Pahn y gio;XoX no...

PG: O.o em...n.n gracias por mandar review!

Sombra o komo sea nOn shadow de kriño!

PG: n.n la dominacion mundial vendra luego, amigo

AnaB.¬¬ QUE DIJISTE!!

PG: O.O YOO!! NADA!!

AnaB: n.n ok!!

Phan: n.n jamon saluuuudos

AnaB:

PG: o.o intento ponerte mas , ;O; en serio,...pero eres una de las que mas sales¬¬

AnaB: 8D WIIIIIIIIII HABLO CON MI ESPEEEJO!!

Gio;( tono de niño resentido xD) NO ES JUSTO! ;O; yoooo quiero hablar con mi espeeeejo!

AnaB: ;D mala suerte honey!

Phan: okey el siguiente review...

Bigsakura:

PG: nOn gracias por el apollo de siempreee!!!

Phan: n.n sii!! Te pasaste ;D

Roberto Vazquez:

PG: nOn que gusto que te gusto la histoooooooria!!

P

no quieras ser como yo

not 4e lo recoemidno xD

gio:¬¬ si...ser adorable es feo ¿verdad?

Phan: o.o no segio, mejor haste a ti mismo esta pregunta

Gio:¬¬

PG: n.ñU bueeeeno , quien queira salir puede deajr un review con sus cosas locas P I AM SOOO HAPPY!!! Esta es la historia mia que ha tenido ams reviews ( en muy poco tiempo nOn)

PG: nOn gracias por el review...

Ok nOn espero mas reviews!! Y muuuchas gracias!


End file.
